Jack's 100 true life stories (OK maybe I changed 1 or 2 details)
by Jack-Legendary-Meme-Lord
Summary: These are my absolutely 100% real stories that happened to me or other people that are usually pretty funny. I mainly post my own stories but once in a while I might post one of my friends stories if it's good enough. *ALL STORIES ARE 100% LEGIT AND USUALLY NO DETAILS ARE CHANGED EXCEPT NAMES TO PROTECT THE INNOCENT*


It's 6:30 pm. The behind-the-wheel guy is suppose to show up at 7 pm. I have 30 minutes. I'm not panicking. I've got plenty of time. I run upstairs to grab my permit and green sheet, the exact 2 things the last behind-the-wheel guy said I needed for my next lesson. As I run upstairs, I check my hair to make sure my comb-over looks good. Then I turn around and look at my totem of Tobey Maguire from Spiderman 3 and whisper "Someday I hope to achieve a comb-over just like yours…" 6:45 pm "Jack, the behind-the-wheel car is here" my mom says. "What the frequently asked questions" I said, "They're 15 minutes early" I said as I ran out the door. I meet the driving instructor, Greg, as he says "Hi I'm Greg" to which I respond, "Hi Greg, I'm Jack" and hop into the car. As I get into the car I notice a cute girl sitting in the driver seat who I thought I recognized, but as I was trying to figure out who she was, Greg introduces us to each other (No I'm not gonna say her name. I don't want to expose her identity). "Hi Jack" she says as I respond with; "O yeah, I recognize you. You go to my school and stuff". Greg was then talking to the girl for a minute or two before turning to me and saying, "Hey Jack, before we head out, I'm gonna need to take a look at that permit of yours". I knew he would was probably going to ask that, so I grab my permit out of my handy-dandy Velcro wallet and hand it to the guy. He takes a look at it to make sure it's legit and stuff, which it was. Then after 2 seconds he says "Hey y'know if you had a little mustache you'd like _exactly_ like Hitler. Cool" and hands it back to me. Now, I'm pretty sure the girl started laughing a little but I didn't notice because I was still in awe at what that guy just said. Now granted, my comb-over in my permit picture does look really horrible, and I'm not saying the guy is wrong, but just because you think it doesn't mean you should say it out-loud to a 15-year old. You shouldn't say that to anyone actually. Anyways… Fast-forward roughly an hour. It's roughly 8 pm. Greg was having me drive around the city telling me to do things that were written on the green paper (Which was basically the requirements sheet) and was doing a good job. Then we approach a red stop light. I was at the front of the left turn lane. All 4 sides are red, then I get a green arrow. Now, for those of you that don't know, a green left turn arrow means that, _usually_ (not always), you're the only lane moving, unless the intersection is big enough 2 lanes might go left at the same time. Doesn't matter. So I get a green arrow and I know that I can go and no one will hit me. But as I raise my foot from the brake pedal, I notice the car on the other side of the 4-way start moving. Me being the person I am, I was a little skeptical and put my foot back on the brake. Good thing, too. The old lady ran the red light. Now, I thought Greg would be proud of me for noticing something like that but his reaction was nothing like I would have expected. He said "HEY THAT CRAZY [female dog] JUST RAN A RED LIGHT" (Spoiler alert: he didn't actually say "female dog") and proceeded to lean over and honk the horn for about 4 seconds. At this point I legit was worried that the guy was going to grab the wheel and start chasing this lady or something. He didn't, fortunately. After that happened he said to me "If anything like that ever happens to you, you should definitely honk at them" to which I responded, "My dad told me I should only honk if someone is about to get into an accident with me" (Which he did actually tell me), and the guy responds with "Yeah well I ain't your dad". It's roughly 8:30 pm now. This is the last 'crazy' thing the guy did before out 2-hour behind-the-wheel lesson ended. We reached another red light at an intersection and we were sitting there waiting for the light to turn green. Then the guy says, "Hey look at those muslims getting into that van" and proceeded to make some snarky comment about how they're probably terrorist planning some kind of attack. I legit didn't do or say anything for the next 5 minutes until the guy starts asking me about if I have any siblings or whatnot. After that we ended at about 8:50 pm and when I got home I told my mom the whole story. "I think after you're done with this program, I'm gonna have to report this guy to [Driving program]".

The end(?)


End file.
